Memory
by The King of Pop
Summary: I don't know who I am. I don't know where I am. I don't know why I'm here. Everything is a blur and that hurts me deeply. Whatever my past, my future is unknown too. What can I do? Perhaps time will unveil my destiny. Oneshot Azula fic. First of a series.


The world around her is black, but steadily coming into focus. Her head is throbbing, like she was hit on the head really hard, and without even seeing anything she feels nauseous. The ground beneath her cheek is rough, why she's laying facedown she doesn't know, but after another agonizing minute her eyes open. It's past midday, but not yet sundown, and she has no idea where she is or why she's here.

She doesn't know her name.

Sitting up she fights the wave of dizziness that hits her. The surroundings are foreign to her, in fact it looks like she is in what used to be a home. There's nothing but rubble around her however, with her being the center of it all. Did she live here, and if she did what happened? Why is she wearing armor, useless now that it's severely damaged, but there nonetheless? Knowing she'll get no help or answers by sitting on the ground she stands, and then wishes she hadn't when the nausea worsens.

She is helpless against the vomit that spews out, a little blood in the acidic fluid worries her, but she hasn't the time to think about it. She vomits again, tears trail silently down her cheeks, and it's a struggle to not collapse into the puddle. Her head is not the only thing injured apparently, as several ribs flare in agonized fire from the heaving she's doing. Whatever happened appears to be recent, and she worries that her injuries could potentially be fatal if blood is in her vomit.

It takes minutes for her to feel stable enough to stand straight, but she's in no hurry to make any sudden movements, so for now it seems things will have to go slow. Turning to look behind her she sees that the pile of rubble that partially covered her is blown in from outside, as if something went through the wall and collapsed it. Was she put through that wall? Her body hurts enough that she wonders if that's the case, then why? Why would someone harm her like that? She hadn't done anything, at least, she didn't think she did.

Not knowing why she was in the current situation upset her further. Light steps took her outside, where she was greeted with rows of abandoned and destroyed homes. Did she live here, or was she passing through? Was she some kind of criminal on the run, perhaps a soldier since she wore armor? Speaking of, she carefully pulled the straps and allowed the cracked metal to fall to the ground with a dull thud.

The pressure relieved off her chest causes her to sigh in happiness. Now that her head is not pounding as much she is able to check over herself. Long silky black hair, red tunic and pants that are torn and dirty, and footwear that luckily is only scuffed. Is she Fire Nation? The clothes look so, but the buildings around her look Earth Kingdom in style. What is she doing her? Perhaps she really is on the run, and whoever attacked her thought her dead and moved on.

Nothing looks familiar, nothing on her person has her name or place or origin, nothing, nothing, nothing! She wants to cry with frustration for the situation she finds herself in, and she wants to cry because it hurts. She cannot remember who she is, why she's here, if she has friends, if back home a family is waiting for her with open arms. Does she have a loving mother that dotes on her despite not being a child any longer? Is her father someone who is proud of her and hopes to see his daughter succeed in life? Does she have siblings that she looks up to, or ones that she spoils because they're the baby of the group? Back home does a lover wait for her with a smile and whispered words of love?

More tears come at the idea that all these things could be waiting for her and more, or her home life could be so bad that her only option was to escape and try to make it on her own. Why can't she remember anything?! Taken steps away from the building she emerged from rewards her with a sliver of glass at her feet. It's from a mirror, allowing her to see what she looks like at least. What she sees comforts her, the first smile since waking coming to her full lips.

Though she has a line of blood trailing down the right side of her head, and several smudges of dirt, they are unable to hide her beauty. Her eyes shine a warm gold, like the sun when it first rises. Her face is slim, but not in an unhealthy way, and she has no terrible scars upon her skin. That long hair frames her face in a gentle way, the wind playing with a few strands around her eyes.

What did she look like? She didn't know her name, and if she encountered other people while looking for civilization she could just say she was nobody. She didn't look like a Kin, or a Reiko, and she couldn't picture herself as a Manami. Perhaps…Akemi, yeah, that would do. She was Akemi, and as for what she would do….she supposed she could head to Omashu or Ba Sing Se and that by then her memory would be restored. If it wasn't…she would just have to forge ahead and make due with her life however she could.

Looking at the position of the sun, wind direction, and where what looked like an old set of footprints were, she determined that she needed to head east. Then she went wide-eyed in shock at how she knew how to figure all that out without even realizing it. Sighing to herself Akemi headed out of the abandoned town, never realizing that within the pile of rubble she had awoken in was a golden crown belonging to the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation.

**Amnesia hits the Princess. Wonder what twists and turns her life will take now? Expect a sequel when I'm able.**

**Kin: Gold, Reiko: Lovely Child, Manami: Affectionate Beauty, Akemi: Bright Beauty**


End file.
